


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 302

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 302 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 302 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 302

NYKO  
…Ice Nation.

TRANSLATION  
_Azgeda._

LINCOLN  
I got you.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai gada yu in._

LINCOLN  
Who did this?

TRANSLATION  
_Chon dula dison?_

LINCOLN  
Nyko! Calm down!

TRANSLATION  
_Naikou! Chil yu au!_

BOUNTY HUNTER  
I know that Ice Nation mother fucker came back for her.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai get klin bilaik dei Azgeda nomajoka komba raun gon em._

BOUNTY HUNTER  
I’m only asking once more… Where. Is. Wanheda.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai na as nodotaim noumou… Weron. Kamp. Raun. Wanheda._

INDRA  
Your father said you could help—

TRANSLATION  
_Yu nontu don biyo laik yu na sis—_

INDRA  
We’re here to help.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu hon yu in osir sisplei._

INDRA  
We’re looking for Wanheda.

TRANSLATION  
_Osir ste lufa Wanheda au._

ROAN  
Easy. I don’t want trouble.

TRANSLATION  
_Chil, you. Ai nou lufa sich au._

AZGEDA SCOUT  
He’s Azgeda.

TRANSLATION  
_Em kom Azgeda._

AZGEDA SCOUT  
Who’s this?

TRANSLATION  
_Chon dison bilaik?_

ROAN  
A prisoner for the Queen.

TRANSLATION  
_Honon gon Haiplana._

ROAN  
I told you I don’t want trouble.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don tel yo op, ai nou lufa sich au._

AZGEDA SCOUT  
We’ll be set for life. Take her.

TRANSLATION  
_Oso na bilaik klir skai, klin woda. Sis em op._

ROAN  
I can’t let you do that.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai nou na teik yo dula daun._

AZGEDA SCOUT  
Get the girl! We’ve got him!

TRANSLATION  
_Sis gada op! Osir na hon em daun!_

LINCOLN  
Welcome back, brother.

TRANSLATION  
_Monin, bro._

NYKO  
The Mountain?

TRANSLATION  
_Maun-de?_

LINCOLN  
Only way to save you.

TRANSLATION  
_Wonwe noumou na kep yu klin._

LEXA  
Help her up.

TRANSLATION  
_Sis em au na gyon op._

ROAN  
May I present Wanheda.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai ste shoun of Wanheda._

ROAN  
I brought you Wanheda.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don lid yu Waheda in._

ROAN  
Wanheda, as promised.

TRANSLATION  
_Wanheda, kom ai don swega klin._

ROAN  
I’ve done as promised. Behold Wanheda.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai don dula ai don biyo. Dison laik Wanheda._

LEXA  
Help her up.

TRANSLATION  
_Sis em au na gyon op._

GROUP  
…and then you lose a hand.

TRANSLATION  
_…en den yu drop yu meika of._

GROUP  
Polis is this.

TRANSLATION  
_Polis laik dison._

**Author's Note:**

> Indra's line about the father that can help was replaced with the line that follows it. Apparently she already said it, but they wanted to swap it out with something that matched the lip movements she made. I never watched the episode to see how successful they were. Anyway, this might explain my bizarre translation choice (or at least I hope).
> 
> I currently don't know where the line about losing a hand comes in—or who said it. This was solicited in post, and I'm not always told what the lines are for—or who they're for. It's led to a number of translation errors on numerous shows, but that's the job, I suppose.


End file.
